The Fate of Unrequited Love
by chiaki17
Summary: How will Fuji Syusuke deal with the problems of the heart? FujiSaku.


**The Fate of Unrequited Love**

He's been standing for two hours in the subway. He was very nervous despite his calm, composed face. _I guess I'm too early._ The tennis tensai checked his wrist watch and stood up. He fidgeted. It is the first time Fuji Syusuke is going out with a girl on a Saturday. And this girl was no ordinary girl. Coach Ryuzaki asked Fuji to accompany her granddaughter to a musical play which the young lady wants to watch. Ryuzaki Sakuno still haven't moved on from her sudden break-up with her long time boyfriend, Echizen Ryoma, and her Oba-chan thought that going out with Fuji will be a good idea to help her move on.

No one knows how happy Fuji felt that day. He woke up very early and ran laps before going to the subway two hours ahead of time. He wanted to make Ryuzaki feel special. He's wanted her to see his affection for a very long time, but Echizen won the heart of the crimson-haired lady earlier. He loved Ryuzaki even in their Seishun days. He loved how her long, braided auburn hair swayed sideways in the cool spring breeze, how her meek, innocent face blushed whenever she's embarrassed. He hated it whenever Echizen doesn't treat her like his girlfriend. He hated it when Echizen describes Ryuzaki as mada mada dane; he knew Ryuzaki was more than mada mada dane. He hated it when he sees her crying because her boyfriend did not like her little surprises. He hated it whenever Echizen describes her form as lousy and her hair is too long. He found her auburn hair perfect, and the effort Ryuzaki Sakuno was putting into tennis is too tremendous to deserve that kind of remark. He hated Echizen for not giving Ryuzaki what she deserved. He wants to make up for all the damage his cocky kouhai did. He found her faults perfectly adorable, and her bentos extremely delicious. He wanted her more than anything else, and the tensai is making sure that this one shot to being more than just a good friend of Ryuzaki Sakuno isn't going to waste.

He held the bouquet of flowers in his soft, delicate hands. _9 am, Subway. It would be rude if I am going to be late._ He went to the nearby ticket station and bought two tickets for the 9:30 ride. Feeling anxious, he rested his back on the wall and waited. He took a deep breath and looked at the stairs.

She was the loveliest lady Fuji Syusuke has ever seen. She had her hair low, revealing the lovely locks that she owned. Her slim frame was complemented by a purple summer dress and a pearl necklace that made her stands out in the crowd. Her dainty feet were adorned by a Stiletto wedge that matched her outfit. She had left him breathless; he was astounded by Sakuno's pure beauty.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, thank you." He murmured to himself as he continued to look at the beauty before his eyes.

"Mou, Fuji-senpai, I'm sorry I'm—"

"Sakuno-chan!"

The young girl tried to run in her Stilettos on the narrow staircases. She fell from the top of the staircase, losing consciousness. _This could not be happening to me_. The worried tensai ran from where he stood towards the bottom of the staircase. A lot of bystanders looked at the young girl, which blocked air and made it hard for the girl to regain consciousness. Fuji carried the girl in his strong, gentle arms and tried to look for some help. Her head was bleeding and he knows that his handkerchief could not stop the bleeding for a long period of time. He hurriedly went upstairs and hailed the most available cab in the subway. He intently looked at Sakuno, his cerulean eyes still filled with worry and affection. She looked so frail and delicate in his loving arms, and he wished that they could stay like this when she regains consciousness. He tried to stop the bleeding in her head, but his handkerchief was already drenched in blood when they rode the cab. He took off his suit and placed it on Sakuno's head. He applied pressure on her head to temporarily stop the bleeding and tried to look for fractures. He tried to clean her wounds and prayed that Sakuno would get better. _Don't leave me, Sakuno-chan. I'll never leave you. I'll protect you_.

"R-Ryoma-kun. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. It still hurts. Don't…" A tear fell from the girl's eyes.

"Hai, I will never leave you, Sakuno-chan. I love you; always remember that."

Fuji Syusuke has never felt anything so excruciating in his entire life. It was heart-piercing and mind-wrecking. Sakuno haven't moved on yet since her last year's break up with Echizen Ryoma. He knew that very well, but he never expected her to mistake him as Echizen. How he wished he was Echizen Ryoma. He could've given Ryuzaki Sakuno everything that he has. He would teach her tennis and always complement her form. He would never criticize her long, auburn hair that looked good under the sunlight. He will always praise her for making good bentos. He will give her his full attention; he would never prioritize tennis over her. He will never make her cry. He will always make her laugh. He will hold her up high in a pedestal, no, even higher than a pedestal. He would never think of any other girl other that her. He will be her guardian angel at all times, and will be her protector. He will never give up on her. He will always love her more than anything; more than the air he breathes, more than fame and power and more than himself. He will give everything that Echizen Ryoma couldn't give to her. He looked at the unconscious lady once again and paid for the cab. He quickly ran towards the lobby and asked for a doctor to check on Ryuzaki Sakuno. He sighed and muffled undistinguishable sounds under his breath. The unconscious girl was taken to a room to be examined. Fuji followed but the nurse said that he had to wait outside. He obeyed quietly and sat on the seat nearest the door. He tried to make some phone calls and informed Sakuno's grandmother about the accident. Her grandmother was deeply worried and promised to go to the hospital after tennis practice. He searched through his phone book for the number of Sakuno's parents. As he searched for the number, he saw a name which mattered everything for Sakuno. _Ryoma Echizen. Should I inform him? He wouldn't even care if he saw Sakuno. Nonetheless, I think he has the right to know. _Reluctantly, he pressed the call button to reach Echizen.

"Hello. Echizen, is this you?"

"Hai, Fuji-senpai. What is it? I am practicing right now for a tournament."

"Ryuzaki is confined right now in the hospital. She fell from the stairs in the subway nearby. Could you please come over and visit her?"

"I have nothing to do with her anymore."

"Could you please do it? She needs you more than anything, Echizen."

"Clumsy Sakuno. She's been trying so hard to keep in touch with me since last year. Can't she accept the fact that it's over between us?"

The tensai felt anger surge in his fists. He balled his fist and his eyes finally opened, revealing lovely azure orbs. He didn't like how Echizen treated Ryuzaki. He hated it. It was his chance to tell his kouhai about how Sakuno feels.

"Why are you so cocky? Don't you know that she's been trying her very best to make you notice her? Isn't it all right to return those efforts?" He said, surging with angst.

"All right, I'll go."

He hung up. He went inside and looked at Sakuno. He touched her soft auburn hair and he gently twirled her locks. He watched her while she was sleeping, and she looked like an angel. He watched her breathe, how her chest fall and rise at the sound of her heartbeat. He fell asleep, his hands intertwined in hers.

Echizen Ryoma went in the white room and looked at his senpai. He woke him up and exchanged seats with him. He stared at his former girlfriend nonchalantly and brought out a sports magazine for him to read. He looked at his kouhai and looked down. He left the room and sat on an empty chair outside. He went inside the room, feeling uneasy and troubled on leaving Sakuno to Echizen. He was dumbfounded to see Echizen's hand linked in hers, with the magazine on his lap. He stood against the wall and waited for Sakuno to wake up.

Everything ended like how it was supposed to be. Sakuno woke up happily at the sight of Echizen Ryoma in her bedside. She was dazed and surprised by Ryoma. Ryoma professed his love again to Sakuno and she accepted. He left the hospital and sent an SMS to his former coach to inform her that her granddaughter already woke up. After all, he could never end up with someone like Ryuzaki. He looked up and forced a painful smile and walked through the faded sidewalk.


End file.
